I'm In Love With My Enemy 3
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Judai and Johan have sex AGAIN. Is it possible that Judai's pregnant? LEEEEEEMOOOOOOOON!


**I'm In Love With My Enemy 3**

Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary!

It was Judai and Johan's one year anniversary. Judai had the perfect present. What made it even better was that it's for free. What Judai was going to give him was sex. They hadn't had it in a long time because of the new house. They had to buy furniture, insurance and shit like that. He's never gonna see it coming.

"Honey, I've got a surprise for you," Johan said steering Judai to the kitchen.

"Aw baby, you made me dinner?" Judai asked.

Johan nodded. "Happy Anniversary."

"Aw baby." Judai said as he kissed his lover.

"Your welcome baby," Johan said.

Judai chuckled and started eating.

After dinner Judai said, "Baby, I've got a surprise for you too."

"Really?"

"It's in our room."

Johan followed the brunette into the room.

"I don't see anything," Johan said confused.

Judai turned on the stereo so it played Because Of You by Ne-Yo. Then he snuck up behind the bluenette and started nibbling on his ear. "How 'bout now?" Judai asked.

"Oh Judai, we haven't done it in so long," Johan complained. "What if I'm not as good as I used to be."

"Don't worry about it baby. Just let your big daddy do all the work." Judai walked in front of Johan and took off his shirt and his pants with one tug while saying, "WAPAH!!!!" (if you don't know how to pronounce that, just think of what George says on George Lopez)

Johan laughed at his lover.

"Your turn," Judai said waiting for Johan to take his clothes off.

Johan took off his shirt and pants too. He was about to walk to the bed until Judai stopped him.

"You already gave me my present so I'm giving you yours." He picked Johan up bridal style and carried him to the bed.

"I could get used to this," Johan chuckled.

Judai dropped him on the bed. He got on top and kissed his lover passionately.

"Wow, have you been getting lessons?" Johan asked shocked.

"That's just the beginning." Judai said while chuckling evilly. He crawled down to Johan's lower half.

"Oh my god!" Johan said excited. Judai has never done this before.

Judai started sucking on it.

"Unnnnnn," Johan moaned.

Judai chuckled again. Then he began the real thing.

LATER

"Oh…my…god," Johan said between pants.

"Happy Anniversary," Judai said while smiling.

"You're the best."

"So are you."

They both drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2: Round Two

Judai had a hard day of work and he was a little frustrated. Johan was waiting for him at home.

"Baby, you're back!" Johan cheered. He was in his house coat.

"Ugh, what a day of work," Judai groaned as he put his suitcase down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Johan said as he kissed him on the lips.

Judai chuckled. "Ooh, have you been working out?"

"You tell me." Johan opened his house coat and showed Judai that he was butt-ass naked.

Judai gulped. "Wow," he mumbled.

Johan traced his lover's lips while saying, "I'm ready for round two."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Judai asked while looking at Johan from head to toe.

Johan nodded. He pulled Judai down to the couch by his collar. Then he started kissing him.

The brunette moaned.

"Does this make you feel better?" Johan asked while chuckling.

"Does this answer your question?" Judai ripped off his clothes while shaking his crotch.

Johan laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

"Dear god," Judai said while panting. "I think that's the best we ever had!"

"Still feeling frustrated?" Johan asked.

"Not from you just gave me," Judai said laughing.

"I'm glad." Johan lightly kissed his lover on the lips. "C'mon, let's get some sleep. It's late."

Judai looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. "My god," he said to himself. He walked to the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Chapter 3: Oh No I'm Fat!

One week later, Judai looked in the mirror and it looked like he gained weight. He walked out of the bathroom and asked, "Johan, am I getting fat?"

Johan laughed. "Well, you have been eating more than usual."

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die of cholesterol!"

Johan laughed again. "You're not gonna die. You can always go exercising."

"It's 90 degrees outside."

"Then how about go on a diet?"

"Oh. That's a good idea. I'll go on a diet…right after I get a slice of that cheesecake." he said as he went to the fridge.

Johan chuckled and then turned on the TV.

Two nights later, Johan said, "Judai, you're doing good on your diet."

"Thanks baby. I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Johan walked to the fridge and noticed that all of the treats were gone. "Judai," he said to himself. He walked to the room and said, "Judai, are you cheating on your diet?"

"Ugh! I can't help it! It's like the food talks to me!" Judai said as he put his head in his hands.

Johan sat on the edge of the bed. "Would it help if I went on the diet with you?"

"Maybe."

"Ok. Starting tomorrow, we're going on a _real_ diet." He kissed the brunette on the forehead and then went to sleep.

The next day, Johan noticed a big lump on Judai's stomach. "Whoa!" he had said.

"What?" Judai asked.

"How can someone gain so much weight in just one night?"

"Stop teasing."

"I'm serious baby, you should see this."

Judai and Johan walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit!" Judai yelled.

"Ok, I'm sure there's a good explanation for this," Johan said trying to calm him down.

"Good explanation?! I look like I'm pregnant!"

_That's not possible is it?_, Johan thought.

"What are you thinking?" Judai asked.

"Nothing," the bluenette lied.

"Tell me, please?"

Johan sighed. "I was thinking of you being pregnant, ok?"

"What if I _am_ pregnant?"

"Honey, that's not possible."

"Well what if--" Judai was cut off.

"What is it?" Johan asked.

"I swear I felt something move inside me."

The two looked at each other with a shocked look.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

"How can I have a baby out of my dick?!" Judai screamed again.

"I don't know! I'm just as scared as you are!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" They screamed again.

Chapter 4: The Doctor

Johan and Judai quickly got dressed and went to the doctor's office.

"Well," the doctor had said, "it looks like you _are_ pregnant."

"Holy shit," Judai said looking at the big lump.

"Ok, so we're just gonna have to wait until the baby is ready to come out."

"You're acting like this is normal!" Johan almost yelled.

"It is normal. Yesterday we had a man who gave birth to a dog."

Judai and Johan stared at the doctor like he was crazy-which he was.

"The point is, Judai will be fine. It'll just be more painful for him than for girls."

"This baby is gonna be the death of me," Judai said to himself.

"Thank you for all of your help," Johan said as he held his lover's hand and walked out the door.

Judai was worrying about the pain his dick would have to go through.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Johan said trying to calm the brunette down.

"I hope so."

Chapter 5: Extreme Mood Swings

When they got home, Judai was calm again.

"I wonder when the mood swings are gonna kick in," Johan said.

"Thanks for coming with me," Judai said hugging his lover.

"Your welcome."

"GET OFF OF ME BASTARD!!"

"Judai? What's wrong?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!! I HATE YOU!!"

"I guess the mood swings kick in now." Johan walked into their room to see if he could control Judai's hormones. When he walked in he found Judai crying.

"What's wrong love?" Johan asked as he sat down next to Judai.

"I don't know!" Judai wailed. "First I'm happy, then I'm angry, and now I'm sad!"

"I think you're having mood swings."

"I don't like them!"

"No one does."

Then all of a sudden Judai stood up and started dancing while singing the Barney theme song.

"Judai?"

"With a great big hug and kiss from me to YOU!! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF AGAIN!! I HATE YOU!!" Judai stomped out of the room.

"I guess I better start getting used to this," Johan said to himself. He walked out the room and called his mother.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mom, how did you get rid of your mood swings?" Johan asked.

"Sugar."

"Sugar?"

"You heard me. Why?"

"No special reason. Bye!" Johan said. "Babe, I'm going shopping I'll be right back!" Johan called.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Judai said while crying again.

Johan shook his head and walked out the door. He drove to the Pathmark. He hot a big pack of candy bars. When he came home he said, "Judai! Look what I've got!"

"WHAT?!" Judai gasped. "You got CHOCOLATE!!"

"That's right."

Judai ran to Johan and snatched the candy bar out of his hand. "I love you baby," he said with a mouth full of chocolate.

Chapter 6: One Hell Of A Basketball Game

The next day, Johan said, "I'm gonna go play some basketball with Monjoume and Kenzan. Wanna come?"

"Can I play?" Judai asked.

"_Can_ you play?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, if you're sure."

Judai nodded and then grabbed his basketball.

At the court Monjoume and Kenzan stared at Judai like he was an alien. "Judai are you…_pregnant?_" Monjoume asked.

Johan and Judai looked at each other and then nodded.

"Oh my god," Kenzan and Monjoume said together.

"It doesn't matter let's just play," Judai said changing the subject.

About a half hour through the game, Johan and Judai were winning until this happened.

"Ah! Shit!" Judai screamed while gripping his stomach.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Johan asked as he ran to Judai's side.

"Fuck! I think I'm giving birth!"

"OH MY GOD!!" the boys screamed.

"AAAAAAH!!!! THIS IS SO FUCKING PAINFUL!!!!"

Somehow, Johan picked Judai up and carried him to the car. Kenzan and Monjoume followed. Then they zoomed the hospital.

"AAAAH!! GOD DAMMIT!!" Judai continued to scream in the backseat.

"Hang in there buddy. We're almost there," Kenzan said.

In minutes, Johan carried Judai into the hospital and screamed, "MY HUSBAND IS GIVING BIRTH!! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!!"

A doctor rushed over and took Judai into a room. Johan followed.

Hours later, Judai was holding his baby girl in his arms. How did he give birth you ask? Trust me. You don't wanna know.

"What should we name her?" Johan asked.

"How about…Asuka?" Judai said.

"You want to name her after Asuka?"

"Yeah. If you think about it…she's always been there for us. I think she deserves a little something."

"You're right. I think we should name her Asuka."

Judai smiled as he signed the birth certificate.

**THE END**


End file.
